


Angel With A Shotgun Songfic Destiel

by ConsultingPsychopath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingPsychopath/pseuds/ConsultingPsychopath





	Angel With A Shotgun Songfic Destiel

_Get out your guns, battle's begun,_

_Are you a saint, or a sinner?_

Dean slammed the trunk to the impala. Lifting the duffle bag over his shoulder he grunted at the weight of the numerous guns and knives inside the bag. Watching impassively Dean shoved one of the guns into my hands. I turned it over, examining every inch of it. It was a curious piece of machinery. Many people had become sinners using it for evil, although many had also becomes saints welding the weapon. That’s the question that many ask though, are they a saint or a sinner?

 

  _If love's a fight, then I shall die,_

_With my heart on a trigger._

As Dean gave a slight grin at the sight of me holding a gun the strange fluttery feeling once more overtook my vessel. I had been unable to place this feeling for a long time; for it had started not long after I had met the human. However I did go and do research, naturally. It was difficult though, because no other angel had these sorts of feelings recorded, or any feelings at all. The only ones who had something similar were the fallen or the deserters. I guess I am now joining those ranks. I did take to looking at the human’s articles and finally found information that could apply. I wasn’t sure what to do with it though. How does one understand what to do with love?

 

_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

My brothers and sisters were in turmoil as Lilith continued to break the seals. Many though were beginning to give up the fight. I too had been offered to join them but I could not. I came down to Earth to fight for it, to protect it. I know what I am fighting for and will not be persuaded to turn against them. More so now when I had a perfect example of the reason the human race should survive standing next to me.

 

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

Snapping out of my thoughts I asked Dean “What do you need me to do?” He looked up at me and said “I need you to fight Cas, can you do that? I don’t need you to suddenly say no because it’s not what ‘God’ would want. Will you fight with me?” I nodded my head slowly, as if the burden and trouble my decision was going to make for me began to fall onto my shoulders. I was going to go against everything I had been taught; but if a soldier was what he needed then a soldier I will be.

 

  _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting 'til the war's won_

I clutched the gun tightly in my hand. It was impractical and strange, human weapons still puzzled me. However it was effective against large swarms of demons when I was unable to use my powers and it was what Dean used. Moreover others would fear it and me at sight, rather than fearing me after I showed my true powers. As I sank down into the Impala I heard Dean on the phone to the other human, Bobby. He was talking about a new case in Idaho, but unbeknownst to him I could still hear him when he lowered his voice hissing at Bobby that “I will keep fighting til the war’s won. I’m not going to stop Bobby, not till it’s over.” I wondered what Bobby had said to incur that reaction in Dean. He was not one for sharp words at Bobby, the man who seemed to be a father to him.

 

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

Dean finally turned off his phone and climbed into the Impala, shutting the door. But before he turned on the engine he turned to face me. His face was serious and held no trace of the humour I usually saw. “Cas, look before we do this you know what it means. Who knows what will happen. You could lose it all; you are turning your back on the orders of your lord. Are you sure you want to do this?” Ah so he was worried about me. I don’t see why, doesn’t he see I’d do anything for the human race. I’d do anything for him. I’d throw away my faith if it kept him safe. Doesn’t he know he is everything I have? However I said none of this and just replied “I don’t care if heaven won’t take me back.” Dean continued to look at me for a moment. Then he just nodded and turned on the stereo and started driving.

 

_I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

 


End file.
